


Sleepwalker

by musicaltrashmatt



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Depression, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, My First AO3 Post, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaltrashmatt/pseuds/musicaltrashmatt
Summary: A poem I wrote about depression and gender dysphoria.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Sleepwalker

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on ao3 so I would appreciate constructive criticism. Thank you! Also I’m sorry it’s really bad.

Sleepwalker  
living in the haze between night and day  
living in the black and grey  
alive but never living

Sleepwalker   
living in the bursts of dull and sharp   
living in the pain-filled heart  
alive but never living

Sleepwalker  
living in the darkness behind the mask  
living afraid to ask  
alive but never living

Sleepwalker  
falling fading  
memories of kissing  
going missing  
everyone cares  
no one there  
falling fading  
bleeding the grey  
hating the day  
sleeping dreaming  
lying screaming  
alive but never living


End file.
